frenzy_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Emotional Energy Colors
What Emotional Energy Is Emotional Energy is one of the many "abilities" in the Frenzy Series. It is the same as normal Energy in most cases, but instead of drawing just from the user's normal power supply, it also draws from their emotions. The stronger emotions the user is feeling, the more power they will have and the stronger their attacks will be. The Colors and their Meanings Now that I have explained what Emotional Energy is, we can move onto the colors, their meanings, and the power amp they bring to the user. Blue (Calmness) - Blue, the Emotional Energy color of calmness, is activated when the user falls into a state of calmness and tranquillity. It is a surprisingly powerful emotion, even placing itself on near the ranks of Gold, Red, Black, and Grey. Red (Anger) - One of the most powerful emotions. This Emotional Energy color is activated when the user is enraged and infuriated. They will give off a raging red aura, and their attacks will become red as well. The more red the user's Energy becomes, the angrier they are. Black (Hate) - Regarded as the most powerful emotion, Hate is an Emotional Energy color that acts as some sort of a "corruption state". It is activated when the user feels a sense of hatred and loathe for others. It is regarded as a "transformation" of sorts since it grants a massive power amp. In this state, the user's power is limitless, but they can still be surpassed. Grey (Emotionless) - A rare Emotional Energy color that can rarely be activated. It can be triggered by the user experiencing severe depression and a loss of emotions entirely. It is actually the most powerful emotion, placing itself far above the likes of even Hate and Anger. However, the user is not limitless with this, so they can still be passed by Hate and Anger users. Gold (Amped-Up) - A more powerful variant of Yellow. It is activated when the user is extremely hyped-up, and usually when they overload on something like sugar or honey. It also sometimes signals a lust for battle. It is slightly stronger than Anger, but can be surpassed by it at the same time. Yellow (Excited) - A slightly weaker form of Gold. The color signals excitement in the user. It is about the same in power as Blue (Calmness). Brown (Hunger) - The weakest Emotional Energy color. It is triggered when the user experiences hunger, and when starving, the color will be lighter. When the user becomes enraged while hungry at the same time, the color will turn extremely dark. Pink (Love) - One of the weakest Emotional Energy colors. It is placed only above Brown, the weakest Emotional Energy color. It is activated when the user is in deep love. However, in this state, the user is unlikely to fight, and is too focused on the one they are loving. Green (Safety) - A slightly neutral Emotional Energy color, when referring to power. It is not a fighting color, since it is activated when peace is present. However, it is still stronger than the likes of Pink (Love) and Brown (Hunger). Orange (Determination) - An Emotional Energy color that places itself along the ranks of Yellow (Excited) and Blue (Calmness). It is activated when the user experiences determination and persistence. Trivia *The only 2 characters in the series to obtain Emotional Energy are the protagonists Brantley and Hunter. Brantley has shown hints of using all Emotional Energy colors at once through using his "Savior of the Earth" technique. *Hunter, the first character to obtain Emotional Energy, is best known for using Hate. Infact, he was the first character to use it in battle and be present with it. Brantley is most known for using Calmness and Anger. *Brantley is the only Emotional Energy user who has experienced Grey (Emotionless). He first triggered it in his fight with Power-Stripped Dazad.